Wen Li
}} Wen Li is a main character in . He owns a plant shop named Plant Empire in Silivia. Appearance He looks old. Personality He is eccentric. Background When he was younger, he was a skilled taxi driver. Abilities Wen Li has expert level driving abilities. Role in Series Season One ;"In Somnis Veritas" Wen Li is approached by Marshall Rooke at Plant Empire, due to the latter wanting to buy some plants for his friends. Marshall paid for his purchase with a gold coin which Li began to examine. Curious due to the events Steven Devlin told the group of protagonists about in "Reunion", Marshall asked Li about The Demon, angels, and Alchemilia Corporation to which then Li explained the history of Euclid. After Marshall prepared to leave, he realized he had no way to deliver all of the plants. In an act of kindness, Li then proceeded to drive Marshall to the Laboratory of the Mind, asking questions about Marshall's story along the way. ;"Carpe Diem" With the two finally arriving at The Laboratory of the Mind, they exited Li's truck and carry the plants up to the doorstep of the lab. Due to Marshall having trouble with opening the door, Li walked over and pressed the doorbell, making a comment about how simple it was to do so. After being let in by an assistant, Marshall placed the plants on a table as Li introduced himself to the assistant and shook his hand. After being told the whereabouts of Marshall's friends, Li grabbed Marshall by the arm and began to walk upstairs. Finding the room his friends are in, he decided to stay by the door while Marshall went in. After hearing Marshall yelling in the room, Li lingered by the doorway. He and Marshall then became silent after seeing a photograph of Savannah Whitesmith's deceased body after she had been murdered. Later, he joined the others for breakfast. Chris Wellington asked his name, and he introduced himself. ;"Primo Victoria" Fontaine trained Li and the others for three months in preparation for Operation: Primo Victoria. During this period, Li employed Marshall at Plant Empire and allowed him to stay in the upstairs loft. Li was with Marshall in Plant Empire when the phone rang. He stopped what he was doing and prepared to answer, but Marshall tried to stop him. Li mocked what he deemed a "temper tantrum" from Marshall and listened to the phone's voicemail after the ringing stopped. The voice of Chris would inform the two that Primo Victoria was starting that day and that they were needed at Samuel's. With this in mind, Li reminded Marshall that he was an important part of the mission. Marshall attempted to brush off the call due to personal issues with Atticus and Blossom, but he agreed to go after some convincing from Li. Li and Marshall arrived to the Laboratory of the Mind later than everyone else. On the way there, they had stopped to buy everyone food from Frog Kingdom. Marshall prepared to hand out food to everyone, but he was stopped by the sudden arrival of Fontaine. Arriving with a bag of Alchemilia Nutrition Cubes, Fontaine thanked everyone for their arrival and said the training would be over. Once everyone briefly had a look at the cube-shaped foodstuff, Fontaine confirmed that it was indeed time for Primo Victoria. He said that everyone would be separated into a Team A and B. A would disguise themselves and deactivate Remnant Rock's water defenses, and B would storm the base after through the Port City bridge. Once Fontaine finished, Samuel escorted everyone to an armory at the laboratory's basement. This was where everyone would select which weapon they would bring to the operation. Li himself selected a Halan Dao and attached it to his waist. As he was doing this, he noticed Marshall shoving many weapons into his pocket. After Marshall had taken quite a bit, Li affirmed to him that "that'll do." Once everyone had taken a weapon, Li and the others went outside to get to Samuel's van. Marshall commented that Atticus and Steven were taking long, but the two eventually arrived without incident. With everyone inside his van, Samuel drove everyone to Port City. When everyone finally arrived to the seafaring Port City, Samuel took a moment to remind everyone of the plan. Samuel walked up to Li and confirmed if he was going to drive, and Li responded that he was capable. Samuel reminded Li that the drive could entail gunmen and bombers, but Li remained confident in his ability. After some final words with Team A, Li left with Team B to drive across the Port City bridge. Li's drive across the bridge was peaceful for some moments. Melissa remarked that it seemed a bit too quiet, but Li continued to repeat the idea that it would be a straight drive. Eventually, however, Li's hopes would be shattered by the sudden clamor of bullets on the car from above. Blossom quickly ordered Li to speed go faster as Team B was caught in a panic and searched for the bullets. After Blossom's suggestion, Melissa told Li to pull over to get out of the line of fire, but Steven and Blossom quickly shot down this proposal. The unseen gunmen eventually managed to shatter the car's back-glass, injuring those in the back. After a word with Melissa, Samuel reminded everyone that they would soon drive out of range of the immobile snipers. As Li's hands shook on the steering well, he said that he hoped everything didn't end up badly. Team B soon ended up escaping the snipers. Once everything seem fine, Li checked on the team and asked everyone if they were okay. After everyone revealed that they were mostly fine, Samuel asked Li if the car was okay to continue driving. Li asked why they needed to stop, and Samuel reminded everyone that a tire could have been pierced by a bullet. Trivia * Wen Li owns a fern he named Ferniculus "Ferny" Fernderson. It is a medium-sized plant in a maroon terra-cotta flowerpot, filled with dirt he collected from Aiola. Every morning before he eats breakfast, he waters it. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Adults